


Heart-Shaped

by jackfrostcicle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, OC, Office Sex, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfrostcicle/pseuds/jackfrostcicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not gonna bullshit you, this is just daddy kink office sex between Professor Sycamore and my aged-up trainer, Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a second part to my first one including Jack and Sycamore, enjoy the sin.

            Jack entered the lab unannounced, sneaking past the other researchers, and into his boyfriend’s office, which had recently undergone renovations to actually include a door complete with a lock on it. He softly closed the door behind him and clicked the lock, biting his lip in worry that the older man would hear him making his entrance.

            The professor was hunched over his desk, lab coat draped over his chair, hands supporting his head, and even though his desk faced the door, Jack had still entered the room completely undetected. The silver-haired man tilted his head, curious as to what the professor could have been so engrossed in to not have heard his door close and lock. As he got closer, Jack noticed the tiny earbuds in Sycamore’s ears.

            _‘Of course,’_ he thought, _‘Augustine must be doing audio research. Maybe a new species was discovered and its cry was recorded?’_ Jack wondered, and leaned down next to Sycamore, in an attempt to hear whatever was being played through the earbuds.

            Music. It was music.

            Jack giggled behind his hand, then hoisted himself up onto an empty section of Sycamore’s desk. When his boyfriend still didn’t stir, Jack slowly dragged his foot up the inside of Sycamore’s thigh, which incidentally did the trick. Sycamore started awake, yanking the earbuds out of his ears, and glancing around his office with a dazed look on his face. Jack smiled down at him and winked.

            “Sleeping on the job, Augustine?” he teased, and never removed his foot from its resting place on the inside of Sycamore’s thigh.

            _“Mon cher,_ I was…it’s been a long day,” Sycamore sighed. Jack frowned in sympathy, hopping up from his spot on the professor’s desk. Jack loosened his boyfriend’s tie and unbuttoned some more buttons in order to shrug his shirt off his shoulders. He rubbed his hands together to warm them, then began massaging Sycamore’s shoulders. Being a breeder and groomer, Jack had a talent for massages; a talent his boyfriend very much enjoyed.

            “Wanna talk about it?” Jack softly asked, his small hands working out tense points in his boyfriend’s shoulders. Sycamore sighed in content and leaned back into Jack’s hands.

            “Had to fire another assistant,” he explained, “she tried to corner me in the elevator; pushed the panic button to stop it and had me pressed against the back wall and…” Sycamore closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. “It’s difficult to find good help that won’t attempt to molest you in the elevator.”

            Jack chuckled, and kissed Sycamore’s cheek. He finished the comforting massage, and returned Sycamore’s shirt to its regular place on his shoulders. He didn’t bother to do the buttons back up or straighten his tie, however; Jack liked a glimpse of a bit of pecs and chest hair. He leaned against Sycamore’s desk and sucked his bottom lip, drinking in the sight of a disheveled Professor Sycamore.

            “If you’d like, Lila’s older sister is looking for work,” Jack offered. Lila was one of the assistants at Jack’s breeding and grooming center; a pretty young woman who all but foamed at the mouth any time Sycamore entered the building. Sycamore gave Jack a look that said ‘are you kidding me’, and Jack chuckled. “She’s a lesbian, you’ll be perfectly safe.” Sycamore slumped back into his chair, obviously exhausted.

            “Leave me her number sometime, I would appreciate it, _mon cher,”_ he accepted. Jack nodded, then waited a few seconds before he decided now was a good time to actually tell the professor why he had stopped by.

            “Augustine, do you remember a few months ago when I told you about the breeding conference in Sinnoh?” he started. Sycamore looked up and straightened in his chair, interested. “I got an email earlier today from the organizer,” Jack bit his lip to contain his growing smile. Sycamore glanced from Jack’s pink and full lips back to his eyes, distracted by the action.

            “And?” Sycamore prompted. He wasn’t sure where Jack was going with this, but it was obviously good news, judging by his body language.

            “And she invited me to be a guest speaker, I’m getting an all-expenses paid trip for myself and a guest to Sinnoh a week before the conference, they’re putting me up at a nice hotel and everything! She wants me to prepare speeches on my theories of egg move breeding down the generations and,” Jack paused. This was the part he anticipated the most, he wasn’t sure what his boyfriend’s reaction would be. “Um, and, I thought maybe I’d ask you to go with me? Since there’s the guest offer, I just thought maybe…” Jack trailed off, and cast his eyes on the ground. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, but he knew he probably was. Sycamore stood from his desk and pulled Jack into his arms in a congratulatory hug.

            “Congratulations, of course I’ll go with you!” He sounded as excited as Jack felt, and all the worry and anxiety over asking Sycamore to accompany him melted away as he felt the older man’s hands rub his back gently. Jack wrapped his arms around Sycamore’s neck and stood on his toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

            It was already pretty well-known in the city, probably the whole region, that the famous researcher Professor Sycamore was dating an exceptionally talented young breeder, and at first Jack worried that Sycamore would worry about his reputation, but it seemed as though the city’s viewpoint on people in the LGBT community had changed dramatically since Jack was a child. Nobody openly made any negative remarks regarding their relationship, and everyone especially around the city seemed supportive and open to it. If anything, the eleven year age difference was more likely to put a bug up someone’s ass than the same-gender topic.

            “This is wonderful, you’re finally getting the recognition you deserve,” Sycamore praised, and gently pushed a bit of hair out of Jack’s eyes. The smaller man smiled up at him; praise from Sycamore was pretty much the same as being handed a Nobel Peace Prize, he was so kind and genuine that you would believe anything he said at any given moment.

            Jack sighed happily, and nuzzled his face against the bare flesh exposed on Sycamore’s chest. He noticed the clock on the wall; it was nearly ten minutes after five in the afternoon, which meant ten minutes after the professor was officially done for the day.

            “Augustine,” Jack hinted, pulling away slightly, “it’s after five already,” he winked, “and I’ve already locked the door…” Sycamore held Jack out at arm’s length.

            “Jack, if you’re hinting what I think you’re hinting, you know my apartment is attached to my lab, we could easily-”

            Sycamore cut himself off when he saw Jack begin to pout. Jack could basically get anything out of the professor simply by pouting his pink lips at him. Sycamore bit his knuckle, knowing he was defeated already. Jack reached behind Sycamore and took his white lab coat off the back of his chair, sliding it over his shoulders. Jack was way too small for the coat, and it basically hung off of him, but Sycamore felt his ears growing warm at the sight. He was cute.

            “It’s not like I’ve never given you a blow job under your desk,” Jack pointed out, “and besides, good news like this deserves a memory,” Jack coaxed Sycamore back down into his desk chair, and leaned over him, placing a knee in the chair next to Sycamore’s thigh. Jack kissed the shell of his ear. “Besides, I put on _really cute_ underwear; girl ones where there’s a heart-shaped hole in the cro-”

            “Jack! You _planned_ office sex?” Sycamore interrupted, his face flushing bright red at the images that had entered his mind. Jack leaned away from him slightly, looking him in the face. He batted his eyelashes and slightly pouted his lips again.

            “I didn’t plan _office_ sex, per se, I just thought that after I told you the good news, maybe we could…celebrate?” Jack tried. Sycamore glanced towards the door, seeing that Jack had, indeed, locked it on his way in. He knew the majority of his staff was usually in a hurry to leave at the end of the day, and that they were more likely than not already gone by now. And his boyfriend _did_ just admit to wearing underwear with a heart-shaped cutout in the crotch. The professor pulled Jack closer by his hips and kissed his neck gently.

            “Close the curtains.” He ordered, and bit gently on Jack’s earlobe. Jack whined at the sensation, and pressed himself closer to the older man for a moment, before getting up and closing the curtains to the giant windows behind the professor’s desk. The room had a different atmosphere now, lit only by the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. He returned and straddled Sycamore’s lap, already running his fingers down his boyfriend’s chest and searching for the remaining buttons to make quick work of them. Sycamore tossed his tie to the side, and began unbuttoning Jack’s pale pink work shirt. He had noticed earlier that he could faintly see the outline of Jack’s nipple stud through the shirt, and he couldn’t wait to tease his lover with it.

            Jack was pushing Sycamore’s shirt off his shoulders when Sycamore lifted Jack off his lap and set him on clean part of his desk. The professor was usually a neat person, and he took a second to tidy his paperwork to one side so it wouldn’t be bothered. He finished unbuttoning Jack’s shirt and opened it just enough to rub his thumb against the nipple stud. Jack gasped, and arched his back towards his boyfriend. Jack shivered when he felt the other’s hand brush over his surgery scars, fully healed but still slightly dull because of nerve damage.

            “You remember what I called you last time?” Jack hinted, with a seductive wink. Jack’s shirt and Sycamore’s lab coat simultaneously slipped off one of his shoulders. Sycamore, previously collected and focused on getting his boyfriend out of his clothes (and maybe into nothing but his lab coat), sputtered and flushed slightly, because yes, he did remember.

            “Y-yes, it was, um,” Sycamore bit his lip. Jack giggled, and ran a hand from his boyfriend’s chest all the way down to his crotch, rubbing teasingly.

            “I know you remember,” Jack paused, and kissed Sycamore for effect, _“daddy,”_ At this, Sycamore involuntarily moaned, pulling Jack closer to the edge of his desk.

            He did like it, much more than he thought he would. It wasn’t that he literally thought of Jack as his son, no, he wasn’t exactly sure why he liked it so much actually, he just knew that every time he heard the word fall out of Jack’s mouth, he wanted to do unspeakably dirty things to him.

            Sycamore pushed Jack’s shirt and his lab coat off, tossing the shirt somewhere onto the floor with his tie, and placing the coat back onto Jack’s shoulders. Jack giggled, covering his mouth. The sleeves, which were rolled up to the other’s elbows, only almost touched Jack’s wrists.

            “Really? Your lab coat?” Jack giggled again. Sycamore kissed a trail from Jack’s ear to his neck, causing the smaller man to let his head lull to the side.

            “You’re the one who put it on, _mon cher.”_ Sycamore reminded, kissing and gently sucking on Jack’s neck. Jack moaned, reaching to finger his boyfriend’s hair, making it even more of a disheveled mess than it usually was.

            “I thought you’d think it was cute, daddy.” Jack purred. Sycamore nipped Jack’s neck and sucked the skin, probably leaving a hickie, but Jack couldn’t care less. He encouraged his lover by moaning and whining, loud enough to be heard in the next room had anyone been around to hear.

            Sycamore pulled back to inspect his work, noticing he left a mark that would probably show the next day at work. He was caught somewhere between proud to have marked his partner and embarrassed that everyone would know it had been him. Sycamore positioned Jack so he was laying on his back with his legs dangling over the edge of his desk, and began working on getting his slacks off. Jack arched his back to help, and soon enough, Sycamore saw that Jack hadn’t been kidding about the underwear. His boyfriend laid on his desk, blushing like a virgin, wearing nothing but Sycamore’s stark white lab coat, and a pair of fine thong lacy panties with a conveniently-placed heart cutout. He sat back into his desk chair and pulled close enough to kiss the skin on the inside of Jack’s thighs. He rubbed two fingers on Jack’s slit, noticing how incredibly wet his boyfriend already was, and couldn’t wait to slip his tongue into that heart cutout.

            Jack fisted his hands in Sycamore’s hair, trying to guide him to where he wanted attention the most, and shivering each time the older man left hot kisses on his thighs, so close but so far. He nearly screamed when he felt his boyfriend’s warm tongue dance over his enlarged clit, _finally,_ and Jack arched towards him desperately.

            “Ah! Daddy, _daddy, daddy…”_ Jack chanted, panting and moaning while his boyfriend licked and tongued him. Sycamore had to pin Jack’s hips to the desk, to prevent Jack from arching off the surface.

            Jack got to a point where he could tell he was going to cum if it continued any further, and he tagged at Sycamore’s hair to alert him. He was panting too hard to be able to form words, so he simply sat up to place a heated and needy kiss on Sycamore’s lips, biting and nibbling his bottom lip seductively. As they parted, Jack slowly released Sycamore’s bottom lip, relishing the moment.

            “I want to ride you in your chair.” Jack stated. Sycamore kissed Jack again, quickly and softly.

            “Whatever you want, _mon cher.”_ Sycamore answered. He then unhooked his belt and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them away, along with his blue boxers. He sat back into his chair, and invited Jack to straddle his lap again. Jack rose from the desk and slowly slid the panties off, knowing his boyfriend was watching. Jack immediately began rocking his hips the moment he was settled in Sycamore’s lap, rubbing himself against his lover invitingly. Sycamore held Jack safely in his lap by the hips, as Jack positioned them both and slowly impaled himself on his boyfriend’s dick.

            _“Daddy…”_ Jack breathed, and began bouncing in Sycamore’s lap slowly. Jack snaked his arms around the other’s neck to keep close, and to make sure he didn’t fall. Sycamore continued to kiss and nibble Jack’s neck, beginning to thrust upwards into the tight heat.

            “You’re being a good boy, Jack,” he crooned in his lover’s ear, causing Jack to shiver and rock his hips harder. Jack wasn’t expecting a swift, hard _slap_ to his ass, and he cried out at first in surprise, then felt his face heat up.

            “Again…” he begged, and moaned out _‘daddy’_ each time his boyfriend spanked his ass. Sycamore suddenly lifted them out of the chair and asked Jack to bend over his desk. Flushing, Jack eagerly did as he was told, mentally checking ‘getting bent over Augustine’s desk’ off his list.

            “Good boy…” Sycamore said, almost to himself, before he lifted the white coat up to Jack’s mid back, and spanked Jack’s rear again, noting the red marks against his otherwise pale skin. He positioned himself and thrust back into his lover to continue where he left off.

            The office room was filled with heavy breathing, moaning, the occasional _slap_ , and the stench of what could only be described as sex. The two had been dating for months already, and the most they had ever done in Sycamore’s office was a blow job here and there; one particularly exciting afternoon included a blow job while Sycamore held a video conference with Professors Oak and Juniper. Jack had been fairly certain Juniper knew something was up, but Oak had been so involved and excited in reporting his research findings that Jack was sure they could have been both ass-naked dancing the Macarena and he wouldn’t have noticed.

            Jack began writhing harder, moaning louder, and reached to jerk himself. In no time, he was moaning his boyfriend’s name out loud; _“Augustine, Augustine,”;_ and trembling with his orgasm. Jack heard a shuddered moan behind him, and Sycamore pulled out of him, jerking his cock with the intention of finishing on Jack’s lower back. Jack, however, slid to the ground and opened his mouth, just in time for the other to release; most of which ended up on Jack’s face.

            “Sorry,” Sycamore blushed, suddenly returning to his kind and gentle self, and searched around his office hurriedly to find tissues and helped Jack clean his face. Jack sat on the edge of Sycamore’s desk again, and finished wiping his face clean.

            “That was interesting,” he commented, in a sing-song voice. Jack winked, and crossed his legs as if he were some slutty secretary attempting to coerce the boss to bang him. Sycamore was already attempting to wiggle back into his slacks and look halfway presentable, just in case there were some researchers hanging around.

            “I’ve never had sex in my office before,” Sycamore commented, still slightly flushed and attempting to dress himself. “What if someone notices?” Sycamore mostly worried that what was left of his professional image would be tarnished, nobody wanted to know that the respected professor who gives children their first starter Pokémon was having illicit office sex with his much younger boyfriend. Jack hopped off the desk and picked up the discarded tie on the floor, and helped Sycamore retie it around his neck.

            “I promise nobody will notice, _daddy.”_ Jack kissed Sycamore’s cheek, and saw the other’s shoulders twitch at the nickname.

            “Are you not going to get dressed?” Sycamore asked. Jack gathered his clothes up and shrugged.

            “Nah. I like your coat.” He replied, with another wink. He buttoned it up the front for modesty. Sycamore knew someone would put two and two together if they saw him and Jack leaving the office together, especially if Jack happened to be wearing the professor’s lab coat and nothing else. With a deep breath, he unlocked the office door and opened it, glancing around for any stragglers. He took Jack’s hand and made a dash towards the doors that lead to his private living area, breathing a sigh of relief once the door was closed behind them.

\---

            The next week, Sycamore was in his lab helping a bright-eyed, dark-skinned little girl choose her starter Pokémon. The girl was excited and adventurous, and eventually chose the grass-type. The little girl left with her selection, after receiving a few more essentials from the professor. He smiled, watching the girl bike away from the lab and down the street, ready to start her adventure.

            Returning into his lab, the professor decided to visit the Pokémon enclosure behind the lab. He was greeted by a handful of creatures, all happy to see him, some nudging his pockets for the treats they knew would be hiding in them. With a laugh, Sycamore reached into his left coat pocket, and froze.

            Inside his pocket, where the treats should be, were the soft, lacy heart cutout panties his boyfriend had obviously slipped into the pocket as some kind of a joke.

            Sycamore flushed, and turned on his heels to dash towards his office where he could take a moment to cool off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my self-indulgent porn c:


End file.
